Total Drama Camp
by SurvivalAboveAll
Summary: Same island, same challenges, same Chris, an entirely different cast. Follow your characters as they battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food and, most importantly, each other. Who will board the Boat of Shame and who will take home the grand prize of 100,000 dollars? There's only one way to find out... (SYOC Closed)
1. Chapter 1: A mother's worry

**Hello everyone! The name's Ágnes, but on this site I go by SurvivalAboveAll. Lately I've been obsessed with SYOC type of stories and thought: why shouldn't I write one of those myself? So here I am, with the first chapter of _Total Drama Camp_. This is going to be kind of AU, everything is the same as in Total Drama Island, except this time around, it will be your characters that suffer- I mean _compete._ The form will be on my profile and don't forget to review if you liked this chapter!**

* * *

 **Total Drama Camp**

 **Chapter 1: A mother's worry**

Mornings should be tranquil, with the wind as background music for the merry chirping of the little singing birds sitting under your window. Your warm breakfast should already sit on your nightstand along with a hot cup of coffee, your favorite brand, of course. This would've been the perfect way to wake up after a long night of fumbling with the paperwork of the newest, hottest reality show in the history of television.

But sadly, this was not the chase for the soon-to-be host, Chris McLean.

The obnoxious knocking coming from his front door gave him a headache even before he got out of bed and made him groan in frustration. After several minutes of lying in bed and listening to the racket caused by the person on the other side of the door, he sat up. Dark circles were present under his eyes and his hair was sticking up in every possible direction.

Why wouldn't they give up already?

As he tried to get out of his bed, he found himself floundered into the soft, luxurious sheets. Bumbling with the fabrics for several more seconds, Chris lost his balance and fell out of his bed, landing unceremoniously on the hard wooden floor. Rubbing his rear and cursing silently, he dragged himself out of his bedroom and over to the door.

"What?" He threw the front door open, a sore expression planted across his features. Chris found himself face to face with an older woman, who held a great resemblance to himself.

Martha McLean smiled sweetly at her son.

"Good morning to you too, dear!" Without missing a beat, the woman waltzed inside Chris' apartment. The man sighed at his mother's demeanor. She was always so bubbly and sweet that he sometimes felt sick just thinking about it. But alas, she was his mother, and he did love her.

Closing the door, he followed Martha into the living room. She was already seated on the sofa, patting the empty space beside her eagerly. The woman's eyes beamed with joy as she looked at her son.

Chris complied and sat down beside her mother with a perfect eyebrow raised in question.

"What are you doing here this early?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my only son?"

"Mom…" his plain tone made Martha sigh. She leaned back in her seat, and looked away from her son. Her unusually serious expression surprised Chris. "What is it?"

"It's… It's about you new job. I'm worried, Christopher. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy that you got this opportunity, it's just… I have a bad feeling about this." Chris knew what she was talking about. Ever since he was a kid, he enjoyed violence a little bit too much. "Don't hurt those kids. At least not physically."

There was a pregnant pause.

"I'll see."

He never made promises he was bound to break.

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	2. Chapter 2: Three sadists

**Hey guys! I've brought you another short chapter while we wait for more submissions. So far we've got some really unique characters and I can't wait to start writing!**

* * *

 **Total Drama Camp**

 **Chapter 2: Three sadists**

Chris felt right in his element. Nothing could compare to the satisfaction one feels after a successful shooting. It was only the commercial for his newest show, but still, the new host couldn't contain his bright smile.

"Someone is in a good mood."

The man turned in the direction of the voice. Rachel Yoo stood only a couple of feet from him, going through some papers on a clipboard. The Asian American woman was the brain and heart of the project. She walked around on set like she owned the place, giving advices where it was needed and reprimanding the interns if they were slacking off. Still, no one really knew what her real position was.

Chris smirked at her.

"Why shouldn't I be? We finished shooting faster than anticipated and the camp is almost completely functional. All we need are the campers."

"True," smiled slightly Rachel, lowering her clipboard and finally looking into Chris' eyes. There was something cold behind her gaze despite her soft voice. "We are ahead of schedule which is a good thing. Do you want to grab a cup of coffee? There is someone I want you to meet."

It was common knowledge that Chris McLean never turned down a female's invitation to a drink. Now, there weren't many places on an island one could go to buy a cup of coffee from, so the two settled for the instant coffee from the staff's coffee automata. Chris was not happy about the crappy taste of the drink, but it certainly could've been worse.

After getting their drinks, Rachel led Chris to the area where the elimination ceremonies would be held in the future. The campfire surrounded by the logs reminded him of a romantic teen comedy he saw a couple of weeks ago.

"Chris, this is Chef Hatchet. He will be in charge of the campers' food." The two men glanced at each other indifferently, and then turned back to Rachel. "Now, there is something important I'd like to discuss with you two."

The woman's eyes gleamed dangerously.

"What is this about, Rachel? I have better things to do then to chitchat with an egocentric little prick like this one."

"Hey!" It was official, Chris didn't like the African American man one bit.

"Quiet! I want you to listen to me, and listen carefully. You two will be paid based on how popular this show will get. If you want to earn more money, you will have to work for it."

"Work for it?" repeated Chris uncertainly. Work was not for him. He earned money with his good looks and charisma, he did _not_ work a single day in his life and he wasn't going to start now.

"Exactly. Make this show more interesting. Put in some unexpected twists. You don't have to worry about the contracts, I have it all covered."

The host looked at the woman suspiciously. Was she talking about…

"We can do anything we want?" murmured Chef narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. Anything."

Chris knew exactly what Rachel wanted them to do.

A look at his two companions confirmed his suspicion. They were just like him. Sadists.

The campers were in for a memorable experience.

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


End file.
